It's my Job
by eepps96
Summary: Kiba and Shino convince Hinata to go out for the night before Naruto returns for a mission, but when she decides to leave early, things take a turn for the worse. WARNING: this is a very adult story. Theres rape and violence and language, so if ANY of that bothers you, do NOT read this. Also this is a One-Shot


Lemme tell you right now, this story talks about rape and stuff, so if you don't want to read that, then I suggest you skip over this. Anyway, that's all I have for ya, so enjoy the story!

Hinata knew she shouldn't have gotten out tonight. She was already feeling pretty crummy-headache, no appetite, and a bit dizzy-but when her former teammates practically dragged her out of her home to come to a party, she had little say in the matter.

She sat in the corner, watching as Kiba took another shot with people cheering around him to keep going. Glancing around the room she saw Shino on the couch, with his arms outstretched and two unfamiliar girls in either one of them. Then her eyes were drawn to a clock on the wall. She sighed to herself.

'Only a few more hours until he gets back… maybe I should just go now and meet him at home.' She thought as she adjusted her hair.

Her outside appearance reflected how she felt inside, in her opinion. Her hair was pulled up messily, and the dress she grabbed as she was being dragged out wasn't anything spectacular. It had a thick halter, hit right above her calves, and was completely black. It was also extremely wrinkled. Her face was paler than usual.

Kiba brought her back to reality with a shout.

"Oi! Hinata, come join in on the fun! You've barely left your house since Naruto left. That was a week ago! Have some fun without him for once!" He said, downing another shot immediately after.

She smiled weakly, slowly making her way over to him.

"I think I'm actually going to go, I'm not feeling too well, plus I don't want to be gone when Naruto gets back." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kiba let out an annoyed groan.

"Don't blame me for being cooped up all week then! … Do you want someone to walk you back?" Kiba said, the last part being more sincere.

"No its fine, I only live a few blocks away, and the sun is barely starting to set. I'll be fine." She said confidently, making her way towards the door.

"Alright then… Just call me or something when you get home, just to make sure!" He yelled, grabbing the sake bottle. Hinata just waved him goodbye as she exited the apartment.

She made her way down the stairs, gripping the rail tightly as she descended, making sure not to lose her balance. She stopped at the complex door, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. When she finally regained control, she exited the building, turning left.

She made her way down the street, waving to the people she knew. Her mind seemed to wonder other directions as she continued her walk, stopping occasionally to look at different shop stands, but it was really to regain her composure.

'I don't know why I feel so sick… I didn't eat anything bad, did I?' she thought.

This time of year was flu season, but she always made sure to get her shot, wash her hands periodically, and don't drink after others.

'Maybe Naruto has it, but since it never affects him… he did show having it… maybe that's why…" she thought, even noticing she was pausing her thoughts as her head kept pounding.

She stopped moving for a second one she passed something she didn't recognize. It was a statue of a man. She hadn't ever seen this statue before in her life, and looking around she noticed she didn't recognize most of the things around her.

'Great… I took a wrong turn. Maybe I should've had Kiba walk me back…' she thought regretfully.

She turned around in the crowd of people, retracing her steps. She was being pushed around for going against the flow of everyone, and was, what she hoped was accidentally, shoved over and fell to the ground, landing in an alcove of the street.

Slowly she gathered herself, picking herself up from the ground. The slowly brushed away the dirt that was on her dress, coughing while it flew in the air around her. She started walking back towards the street when she noticed the small heel of her shoe had broken off in her spill.

'I do not even care…' she thought, pulling both of the shoes off. 'I hated them anyway.' She threw the shoes in the trash bin that was up against the wall.

She turned back towards the street, but for some reason it felt like she couldn't move. She turned her head around and saw that there was someone behind her. She wanted to turn, she wanted to run, but her body wouldn't let her.

"w-who are you?" She questioned, her voice barely speaking above a whisper. The figure just yanked her shoulders back, pressing her against the other side of the trash bin to where she couldn't be seen by street walkers. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his eyes staring at hers.

"My my, for a Hyuuga, you sure can't pick up peoples chakra that well, can you? I'm surprised you can still talk, but I can fix that in a second." The man said in a voice unfamiliar to her. What did he mean he was surprised? Why wouldn't she be able to talk? She cursed her sick body for her not being as attentive as she normally is.

"W...what do you… mean?" She breathed out heavily. Her head was pounding with every beat of her heart.

"The paralysis justu I used on you should make it to where you can't. You've got some strong will to be able to talk so much." He said, pulling out a kunai and holding it to her next.

"W-what are you doing?!" She groaned as she felt the metal against her throat. He only let out a chuckle and sliced the kunai across the collar of her dress, yanking the rest of the fabric off her chest, exposing her.

It was then Hinata knew his intentions. She tried to struggle to her feet, but with no results. She couldn't move, she could yell for help, she didn't know what to do.

"What do you know… you've got a nice racked Hyuuga slut." He said, holding his kunai to her bare chest.

"How dare you!" She gritted between her teeth, only to be silenced by his hand over hers.

"Sluts don't talk." He said, removing his hand. Hinata tried to speak again, but it felt like there was a lump in her throat, unable to get her words out.

"See? Told you I'd fix it." He cockily said.

Naruto walked into his apartment, only to find it was empty. It was unusual for Hinata to not be home on his return from a mission, and same went for him. He was always there to greet her, making sure that she was safe upon her return. It wasn't a written rule or anything, but still, it made him worry when she wasn't home.

Of course, he did return a few hours earlier than normal.

He stepped outside on the little balcony they had, and stared into the city. Hoping to find her, but also just to relax. Turning his head he saw his neighbor on their balcony, and waved hello.

"Oh Naruto!" She said as she continued watering plants. "You're back so soon! I'm sure if Hinata knew she wouldn't have gone out."

"Yeah, maybe! Do you by chance know where she went?" he asked the older woman.

"I just remember that dog fellow and bug boy dragging her out, saying she needed to have some fun. They made quite a commotion." She said with a sigh. Naruto sighed internally too, knowing exactly where she was if Kiba and Shino took her to have a 'good time.'

"Poor girl too, just this afternoon she was telling me how she wasn't starting to feel good." She said, taking a seat in a chair she had outside.

"Well that's not good, I guess I'll go and check on her." Naruto said turning back inside. "Oh, and thank you!"

He left the apartment, and made his way to where he knew she would be. Kiba loved going over to his new girlfriend's apartment to hang out and drink, and he had no doubt in his mind that that is where he'd find her.

Except she wasn't.

Shino was too drunk to tell him anything, and Kiba was upstairs, probably having drunk sex, Naruto presumed. He asked another girl there, and she told her she had left about thirty minutes ago.

'She might have gotten lost, not knowing her way around…' he thought in his head.

He thanked the woman, and left again, heading back downstairs. Before he left, he asked the building worker a question.

"Excuse me, did you see a young girl with dark blue hair leave? About this tall, and she's a Hyuuga." Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah,… she came down here and turned left out those doors." He said.

"Ah… Thank you!" Naruto said as he left, taking the same route.

'Something is definitely wrong with her… home is to the right.' He thought as he jogged along his way.

The man flipped Hinata on her stomach, pressing her against the buildings brick wall. He took his kunai and tore the seam of her dress off her waist, taking it off completely.

"You sure have some pretty skin, don't cha?" The man said, running the kunai up the back of her leg. He snagged her underwear, and ripped them off as well.

"How indecent of you, Hyuuga, being completely nude in public-but what can you expect from a whore?" He whispered in her ear.

Hinata started crying in frustration. She was so helpless, so weak, and so frail in this moment. She couldn't defend herself, she didn't know who this man was, and she hated herself for being in this situation.

She felt his hand run down her back, squeezing her ass in his fingers. If she could have shrieked she would have. Then he flipped her over again. She could feel the brick of the building scraping against her back, she looked down at her chest and saw that there was already scratches and blood on her from being shoved against it. She looked up at him, horrified by the situation, and the fact that she still couldn't make out his face, even when she knew he was only centimeters away from hers.

She felt him shove his lips against hers, forcing his way into her mouth. It tasted like cigarettes and alcohol, making Hinata want to wretch. She summoned all the force she could to bite down on his tongue, forcing him out.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. Hinata refused to look at him, not giving him the satisfaction of her pained face.

"You cunt, be grateful someone even wants to fuck a whore like you!" He yelled out with another slap.

He forced her to the ground, kicking her side while she laid there, completely defenseless. She winced at his kick, more tears streaming down her face. He forced her on her knees, grabbing her hair and arching her back. She knew what he was going to do next as she heard him mess with his pants.

'Damn it! This can't be happening, this can't be ha-' her thoughts were stopped as her body hit the ground, unsure of what was happening. She could barely move to see what was going on around her, but she felt her body warm up and relax at the sound of his voice.

"YOU PIECE OF FUCK!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the man into brick wall, causing the bricks to cave in a bit.

"W-Whoa, who are y-" The man started, but Naruto silenced him by putting a hand on his throat.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU SHIT." HE yelled as he threw him into the ground.

"And you think you can have your way with my girlfriend?!" he towered over the man.

"Uzu… please don't kill me! I-I-I didn't know she was yours, please don-" Naruto shut him up by pressing his foot against his mouth. He gritted his teeth, seething out.

"You goddamn lowlife piece of shit. How DARE you touch her." Naruto picked him up by the collar.

"Why?" Naruto said, looking him in the eye.

"Wh-wha?"

"WHY!? Fucker don't tell me you can't hear! I'm sure you heard her, huh!?" Naruto yelled.

"I-I just wanted to… you kn"

"Wanted to what?! RAPE HER?!" Naruto snapped. He threw the man against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

He ran over to Hinata, throwing his jacket over her.

"Hinata, Hinata look it's me, you're okay now, you're fine." He said, taking her in him arms. He looked down at her face and saw her eyes red and puffy, scratches and blood all over her. He also noticed that she wasn't moving at all, but he knew she was alive.

"T…that fuck, d-did he paralyze you?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. He put his hand on her head and channeled Kurama's chakra into her, clearing her body of the jutsu's effect.

She let out a gasp and her body collapsed inward, and she started wailing and shaking in his arms.

"hey, you're safe now, I'm here, don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you anymore, ill protect you." He said, rocking her in his arms.

"i-i-i-i-i…. I felt… s-so h-h-helpless and… a-and.." She tried to get out, but her hiccups and tears were not helping.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. But your safe, I'm here Hina, I'm right here." He said, starting to cry himself. His mind kept flashing back to when he saw her behind the trash bin, completely naked, and some stranger holding her. He was thankful he had heard the man yell above the crowd of people, otherwise he might have been too late.

They stayed like that, Hinata in his arms, her wrapped up in his for what seemed like eternity. Hinata's tears calmed as time went on, and Naruto's grip on her loosened a bit to let her move. She looked up at his face, and then immediately turned away. Naruto jerked his head back in surprise.

"Hina…?" he asked, gently moving his hand onto her cheek.

"I just… I c-can't look at you… it hurts, h-having you s-see me like this..." She stuttered out. Naruto leaned his forehead onto hers. She could feel his hot tears dripping onto her face.

"It hurts me more… it hurts… so much." He breathed out. "I-I know it wasn't your fault… don't blame yourself. It just hurts… that I could've prevented this." He cried, his voice cracking a bit.

Hinata closed her eyes and let him cry, like he did for her. he brought her arm weakly up to his, and squeezed it tight.

"Hey… its okay, I'm safe now… remember?" She said softly, using his own words. He let out a small laugh, pulling his head up.

"Yeah, yeah you are." He said with a smile.

Naruto adjusted her against the brick wall, making sure she was okay, before summoning two clones. "You, take him to Kakashi, I can't fucking look at his disgraceful shit face. And you, I need you to go across the street and buy something for Hinata to wear, something comfortable." And the clones did what they were told.

"C-can you tell me what… exactly happened?" Naruto said, unable to ask his question to Hinata's face. Slowly she nodded.

"I-I was on my way home… and I got lost and fell. I-I broke my shoe. …I threw them away there… and that's when…h-he"

"He got you." Naruto finished for her. "Wh-what did he do to you?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear.

"…He used a kunai to… to rip my dress off. H-he shoved me a-against the wall… kicked me… he touched my chest… a-a-and my ass… and he forced his t-tongue in my m-mouth." She explained, holding back her tears. She knew she was lucky Naruto came when he did.

"And he paralyzed you that son of a bitch… I'll never forgive him for what he did to you." Naruto said, punching the trash bin that was next him. "But, I'm just glad you're safe now." He said, wiping the dirt off her forehead.

"Wh… Hinata, your forehead is burning up!" Naruto said, placing his hand flat against hers.

"Is it?" She said quietly. It was then The clone sent for clothes returned.

"Here, put this on." Naruto said, helping Hinata to her feet. He put her in the plain skirt and shirt the clone had gotten, keeping his jacket around her.

"Now we go see Sakura." He said, picking her up.

He knocked on her door with his foot, praying she was home. He looked down at Hinata, who was asleep in his arms. He knew she went through so much today, and she could still sleep so peacefully in his arms.

The door opened and Sakura started griping at him.

"Naruto this better be damn important for you to bother me at home. Do you know what time it is?" She said annoyed. But the answer she got from him wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Is anyone else home with you?" He asked worriedly.

"N-no…" She said hesitantly. "What's wrong… why are you carrying Hinata?" She asked, opening the door more for them to come in. He laid her down on Sakura's couch, wiping the hair from her face.

"I… don't want to talk about it. But she is sick, and has some injuries." Naruto said quietly. Sakura could tell that he was cursing himself, but she just didn't know what for.

Sakura leaned over Hinata, flowing chakra into her hands. She had to ask him, even if she knew the answer.

"Did you do this to her?"

"SAKURA! Of course not! I would never EVER hurt her!" He yelled angrily.

"Then what happened?! The more I know the better I can treat her!" she yelled back, getting Naruto to calm down.

"I… I don't know how she got sick, but… I found her in the middle of… someone trying to… r-rape her." he said, looking away in shame.

"What?!" Sakura responded.

"He had her hair in his hand and her body underneath his! God it was the worst sight I've ever seen! The way her face looked so in pain and helpless. He paralyzed her, Sakura! She couldn't even try to resist! God I wanted to kill him! I wanted him to suffer so fucking much! But I couldn't, I turned him into Kakashi! I couldn't kill him… I didn't want to be like him… But he hurt her SO much…" He cried out, pacing the room like he was in court.

Sakura turned her head towards Hinata's body. She couldn't imagine what she had been through. She bit her body lip as she continued to heal her, fixing all the scratches and bruises on her.

"Well… the worst thing is she has a fractured rib, probably from a blow to the side. But nothing of forced penetration. She also has the flu, which is why she's so feverish. Just let her rest for a few days, and she'll be fine. I can heal the rib within an hour or so, if you want to stick around." She said, getting off her knees.

"Yeah,… that'll be nice. I just want her as comfortable as possible." He said, leaning down and kissing Hinata's face. She was fast asleep, nothing waking her up. Her cheeks were red, and her face was sweaty from how hot she was. But her body still shivered.

Hinata woke up in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her head was pounding, and her hands were sweaty, but other than that, she felt fine. She tried to get up, but noticed she had a wrap on her side. She looked at it, thinking about where it came from. Then she remembered what had happened to her. She clenched the blanket in her hand harder, almost wanting to cry. She would have too, if it wasn't for the hand on her back.

"Hey, lay back down, you shouldn't be up right now." Naruto said groggily towards her. She turned around and saw him lying next to her, his eyes half open.

"I had Sakura heal you last night, and she also gave me some medicine for you, so don't worry, lay back down." He said to her, wiping his own eyes. "I'll get whatever you want, don't worry." He said with a sleepy smile.

She half smiled back at him, lying back down. He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He mumbled out in his sleepiness. Hinata laughed softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad too. As long as I have you by me, I know I'm always safe." She said.

"Damn right. No one is going to hurt my girl." He said, continuing to kiss her cheek.

"So… what happened to the guy? You know… the guy." She asked shaky.

"He's in the hospital, being treated for the injuries I gave him, and then he's getting locked up." Naruto explained, making Hinata feel at ease.

"That's good to hear." She said, relaxing down.

"Yep! He isn't coming near you ever again, especially if I'm here." He said sternly.

"t… thank you." She said quietly. "For saving me, that is."

"Dummy." He said, making her look at him in surprise, but she was only greeted by a smile.

"It's my job."

Whoa, that was intense ya? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! please remember to review and favorite! This is just a one-shot, so there isn't more to come.


End file.
